


Would you be my little quarantine?

by triggerstars



Series: A3! Rarepair Week 2020 [3]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Rarepair Week 2020, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, stubborn boyfriends check
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerstars/pseuds/triggerstars
Summary: Or is it the way it ends?Second Day: Long distance
Relationships: Settsu Banri/Sumeragi Tenma
Series: A3! Rarepair Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834147
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	Would you be my little quarantine?

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! this is just,, a little something i felt like writing because... i dunno, they're neat and insecure banri hits kinda different. and it fits on rarepair week second day so... why not? here we go  
> hope you like it~

Banri looked at his phone for the 5th time on that night. 3am. Judging by where Tenma said he would be filming this time, he must be heading to the bed by now. And yet, not even a single message. He couldn’t believe it, the way their first serious argue occurred right before Tenma went overseas to shoot scenes for the whatever movie he was casted.

Now, Banri’s brain simply couldn’t work properly.

It’s been three days since he didn’t hear anything from his boyfriend, and… they’re the type of couple that was always together. There is no way Settsu could be slightly comfortable or okay with this, especially when Tenma was… so far away. Banri never thought he would be such a worried, needy and… _sentimental_ in a relationship. Pretty much no one that knew him never thought that.

But there he was, staring at the ceiling, incapable of sleeping, because he missed Tenma, hoped he at least felt the same way, and yet wouldn’t text him because he’s also too stubborn at the same time and wouldn’t admit defeat. The worse thing is that he _knew_ Tenma was exactly like him. The chances of both of them being waiting for the other to message first were actually really high.

He was worried, and his mind was running fast. He wished he could sleep, but he only could think about Tenma, his awkward and frustrating situation with him, and all the other people on the goddamn dorm asking him how is Tenma doing because they knew Banri would be the best person to answer it but he actually _was not._

He looked at his phone again. Nothing. A text was all he needed. It could be literally anything. An emoji, or a pic, or a curse, even though Banri doubted Tenma would swear at him all of sudden.

Just a little text, and he had nothing.

He’s fucked up.

Eventually, Banri gave up and left his phone anywhere away from his bed and himself, before he ended up throwing it on the ground. And… for his surprise, in the next morning (afternoon, since he fell asleep so late. Hyodo probably noticed something was wrong and told the others he was feeling sick or something, that fucking bastard. Banri was owing him one this time.), he actually got a text, and the relief he felt wasn’t anything he could describe.

He found himself smiling at his phone like an idiot, and he had to admit that maybe he was more addicted to Tenma than he thought he could be.

By the way the message was worded, Banri knew Tenma was still mad at him, and he couldn’t help but laugh, because… Tenma was cute, and he was happy he got a text. It was okay, he knew he could fix it now. The assurance his boyfriend was still with him and thinking about him made things easier. Good. He was used to deal with it that way.

They were okay.

“Busy days, don’t have enough time to text.

Miss you”

“Boring days, don’t have anyone better to tease...

Miss you too”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Level of Concern - Twenty One Pilots  
> find me on twitter! @sumewagi


End file.
